Various configurations for communication between storage devices and host devices using networks have been introduced by several vendors, for example, Seagate and Western Digital (WDC). Seagate's products connect storage applications via Ethernet directly to disks using simple put and get commands via an open source object storage protocol API. WDC uses more sophisticated software in a drive interface, e.g., iSCSI or Ceph that could be used to connect the devices. Also, some standardization efforts have been made for highly distributed and capacity-optimized workloads in a data center. For example, Seagate established Open-Kinetics forum, including multiple vendors to specific aspects of Kinetics Ethernet drive—API, form factors, etc. These products were low performance with high protocol overheads. More recent high performing products using Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) protocols and using Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) networking adapters have been developed, but these require very high cost network adapters and infrastructure. However, improvements in cost-effective and efficient data storage and access still remain desired.